


That One Tik Tok Challenge

by GalekhXigisi



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: First Time, M/M, NOT A SERIOUS FIC SKJFJKDS, No Beta, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE A MEME, Technically Unfinished, Trans Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Vaginal Sex, and it shows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:34:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23630077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalekhXigisi/pseuds/GalekhXigisi
Summary: Virgil tries that one Tik Tok challenge where you get naked in front of your significant other while they play games. Its a bold step to tell Remus he wants to try having sex for the first time, but he gets it.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 124





	That One Tik Tok Challenge

Virgil had seen the trend a hefty amount of times, obviously, he wasnt plain go the things on the internet. However, one struck his mind and made him want to try it. He wasnt sure what spurred it on, but… he could at least  _ try it? _

That was the argument he was giving himself now as he stood outside Remus' door. What was the worst that could happen? Sure, his mind supplied that Remus could  _ break up with him, _ but he had to take a logical stand on this and know that no, Remus wouldn't do that. He had always been very adamant that he'd take Virgil's pace in this relationship, never taking it past ghosting touches that left chills on their skin for them to think about later. This was a very big step, just outright coming into Remus' room stark naked with all out to see, but Virgil is pretty about the whole  _ ripping it off like a bandaid  _ method. 

He knocks on the door, which earns a yell from Remus back, the questioning,  _ "Yeah?" _

Virgil opens the door, finding Remus at the game system he has set up on his tv, controller in hand, headset on. It isn't too abnormal, nor is it finding him besting Roman at an assortment of Mario games, though he watches with a smirk at seeing Bowser's Castle pulled up on screen. He figures he'll wait until Remus finishes this to interrupt him, watching intently as he shuts the door behind himself and makes his way to the bed, laying down on his stomach to peer at the screen. 

It takes three minutes for Remus to finally be declared the winner, an indignant,  _ "Best two iut of three,"  _ coming from the headphones. 

Before Remus can reply, Virgil leans up and calls softly, "Hey, Remus." 

"Yeah," Remus asks, head lightly dipping towards Virgil but not turning. 

Virgil lays on his back, propping himself up on the assortment of pillows. "Remus," he says again. 

He gets a hum this time, soft and confused. Remus selects something on the screen. 

_ "Babe," _ he practically mewls, legs spreading as he watches Remus finally turn in his chair, the swivel chair getting halted as the side peers at his boyfriend. Cheeks light up for both of them. 

"Hey, Ro, I gotta go," is all Remus says, deftly reaching behind him and turning off the game system without any need to see it. His cheeks tint bight red, the side standing up and moving to sit on the side of the bed, eyes raking up and down the anxious man attempting to keep his composure. 

"Is this an invitation to do stuff or are we gonna cuddle," Remus asks rather bluntly, flustered by the displqy in front of him. 

Virgil leans up, leg getting folded beneath himself. Its an odd feeling. He softly tells him, "Honestly, Remus, I would not have come up her entirely naked just because I wanted to cuddle." 

"So, we  _ are _ having sex?" 

"We  _ are _ having sex," he confirms with a nod, "if you'd like " 

"I'd like," Remus happily agrees, nodding excitedly. Hes already tearing away the shorts he had on in a clumsy attempt at joining Virgil in lacking clothing. 

The younger side lets out a laugh, watching as his boyfriend frantically tears away the clothing, excitement overtaking him within an instant. He practically lights up as he finally throws off his boxers, cock out for the two to see. 

Virgil smiles, nerves melting away as he laughs at the other's antics, especially when he starts pressing kisses along Virgil's skin. First mouth, then cheeks, then jaw, then neck, which makes Virgil falter as he lets out a breathy huff. He lays back on the pillows with Remus' gentle guidance. 

"Who's topping," Remus asks, pulling back to raise a brow at the other. 

"You, I guess," Virgil says, his hand moving to Remus' hip. 

"Alright!" He smiles gleefully at the taller. "Any immediate no no areas? Or anything to cross the bridge when we get there?" 

Virgil thinks for a moment. Hes thankful for the patience Remus has when it comes to Virgil, ADHD and all. The younger side finally tells, "I cant think of any? Just be slow when you…" He makes a few motions, face beet red as he concludes with a flustered,  _ "You know?" _

"Penetrate," Remus asks for confirmation, which gets a nod in reply. He smiles softly, this time being the one to nod. "Of course, my love. Where do you want it?" 

"Front," Virgil says without falter. Hes not too experienced with much else. "But, if that's a turn off than i can suck you-"

"It's not a turn off," Remus deadpans for his lover. The best way to get a point across was to be blunt. "I want you, Virgil, and  _ this," _ he just generally motions at the other, "will _ never _ be a turn off. I want you, Virgil, shamelessly and in any and all positions you'll let me take." 

Virgil flushes bright red, nodding at the other. "That's really hot," he whispers, pulling Remus' hip towards him. 

Remus lets out a loud laugh at that, boisterous, melting away any anxiety had within that moment, especially after Remus gives the warning of his fingers going into the other for prep. 

Virgil's already wet as can be, so it doesn't take too long for Remus to penetrate the younger side, cock slowly pressing into him, careful as he intently watches the other, gaging his reaction, wary of any discomfort. 

When he finally bottoms out, Virgil fists at the sheets. Hes longer than anything Virgil's ever taken, and certainly thicker, too. Hes never taken much more than his fingers or a few pens when he was younger and horny. He lets out a soft huff of air as he taked it all in. Remus hasn't even moved yet, giving Virgil time to adjust and get used to the thick cock inside of him. 

"Are you into rough sex," Virgil asks bluntly, still somewhat blissed out from the feeling alone.

Remus smirks at the other. He follows with a nod and confirming, "Of course." 

"Alright," Virgil tells, "if you safe and sanely consent, i'd like you to safe and sanely fuck my brains out." 

"I can do that," Remus tells. He leans down, pressing a passionately kiss to the other that Virgil easily returns, a clash of tongue and teeth and lips alike. Its not a fight for dominance, no, but Virgil still loves it. He guides one of Remus' free hands to his chest, moaning into the kiss as Remus cups it, a nipple folding between his fingers. 

Remus finally pulls away. His hips pull back with him, moving agonizingly slow though Remus is still cupping his tit and massaging the sensitive mound with a smirk. Hes just a tiny bit away from popping right out of Virgil, head of it just barely pressed into the other's entrance. Virgil would be lying if he said he didn't let out a desperate little whine at the sudden lack of a feeling. 

However, Remus makes up for it by slamming down into Virgil. He bottoms out within an instant, Virgil's gasp turning into a moan at the action. Everything that follows is quick, Remus's hip jerking in motions that Virgil didn't even know were possible. He's practically sobbing within the first few thrusts, especially as they hit the perfect spot, earning loud cries from the younger of the two. 

It doesn't help that Remus is massaging his breast, switching to play with his nipples, abusing it in a way that has Virgil  _ keening. _

Remus's name becomes a chorus on Virgil's lips, played on repeat, a mantra of cries that has him panting. 

He doesnt think he's ever been fucked so great, which that includes all terms of masturbation, one night stands with those in the imagination, and flings with the other sides. And right now, he's practically sobbing with the pleasure rolling through him. 

He isn't surprised that he cums pretty early on, Remus following just seconds after. He pants, taking in deep breaths, wiping at the eyeliner that's found it's way down his cheeks. He'll need to clean his face, maybe even get a full shower when he gets the chance, but for the moment, he's taking in Remus' blown expression, the man sweaty and blissed out from his cum high. And Virgil is thriving off of the messy look, pulling Remus down to press a messy kiss to his lips. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was gonna be a short drabble for my drabbles collection, but ive been writing hell as of late for it and decided to just post this since i dont have any other content rn. 
> 
> I dont think I'll finish this, but kudos and comments are nice!!


End file.
